Vuutun Palaa
La Vuutun Palaa era una [[Nave Controllo Droidi classe Lucrehulk|Nave Controllo Droidi classe Lucrehulk]] che venne distrutta dalla Squadriglia Bravo nel 32 BBY durante le fasi finali dell'Invasione di Naboo. Caratteristiche La Vuutun Palaa era una [[Nave Controllo Droidi classe Lucrehulk|Nave Controllo Droidi classe Lucrehulk]] che iniziò la sua vita come un tipico mercantile della Hoersch-Kessel Drive, Inc. a forma di mezzaluna fino a quando non venne convertito dalla Federazione dei Mercanti in una nave da guerra. Come altre navi della sua classe era dotata di tre motori Proton 2 primari e di motori Proton 12 secondaria. Era armata con 42 Cannoni Turbolaser Quadrupli, montati su rotatori in gruppi di tre, anche se i cannoni erano principalmente sulla fascia equatoriale e quindi fornivano una copertura limitata. I cannoni stessi presentavano delle complesse procedure di agganciamento del bersaglio con cui scontrarsi con le astronavi nemiche. Le due braccia di attracco della Vuutun Palaa potevano trasportare fino a 1.500 caccia stellari droidi, 50 C-9979 da sbarco, 550 MTT e 6.250 Carri Armati d'Assalto, e 1.500 Trasporti Truppe d'Attacco. Gli hangar erano divisi in tre zone. Nella zona interna 3 venivano assemblati i C-9979. Le navi da sbarco venivano caricate nell'hangar 2, dove si trovavano i massicci depositi di munizioni. Lo sbarco partiva dalla zona 1. Ogni hangar aveva delle paratie scorrevoli che conducevano alla zona successiva. All'esterno dell'hangar erano incorporati degli artigli d'attracco con tanto di assemblatori rotanti. Molteplici proiettori di raggio traente guidavano le navi in entrata ai rispettivi ormeggi. Le zone dell'hangar inoltre erano protette da torrette laser a soffitto. Alcuni hangar aggiuntivi all'interno della parete interna delle braccia di carico prevedevano degli spazi d'attracco per le navette. Esistevano inoltre degli hangar blindati e sigillati per materiali tossici tenuti lontani dagli hangar principali. Le squadriglie di droidi Vulture della Nave Controllo potevano attraccare su reti elettriche poste sul soffitto per alimentare i loro generatori portatili. La nave era caratterizzata da un pesante scudo deflettore e dal simbolo della Federazione dei Mercanti dipinto sul ponte. La nave portava sedici stazioni riceventi per controllare l'armata droide della Federazione che avevano una portata massima di trasmissione di 16.500 chilometri. Insieme alle stazioni la nave era dotata di trasmettitori, sensori di monitoraggio e reattori per alimentare il tutto. Le antenne di trasmissione erano composte da leghe composite esotiche per resistere a interferenze estremamente elevate del segnale e ricevevano l'alimentazione energetica direttamente dal reattore, il quale richiedeva fonti di alimentazione aggiuntive per suportare il fabbisogno. La Nave Controllo Droidi era considerata la nave più importante della flotta della Federazione dei Mercanti. La nave trasportava numerosi computer e il cervello della rete di controllo per controllare l'esercito droide. Senza la Nave Controllo i droidi da battaglia B1 della Federazione erano incapaci di azione indipendenti. Il ponte e i principali sistemi di supporto del computer di controllo droide si trovavano nella sfera centrale. Storia Nel 32 BBY la Vuutun Palaa venne lasciata nell'orbita del pianeta Naboo dopo lo scioglimento del blocco della Federazione dei Mercanti. Darth Maul, notando che il blocco se n'era andato, salvo per la Palaa, rimase irritato da questo errore strategico, perchè così la nave era facilmente vulnerabile alle infiltrazioni e poteva essere distrutta dall'interno. Maul fu tentato dal dare una lezione ai Neimoidiani sgattaiolando furtivamente dentro la nave, per poi rinunciavi. Il capitano Daultay Dofine e il controllore di volo Tey How trasferirono il loro centro di comando dalla Saak'ak alla Nave Controllo Droidi. La nave venne attaccata durante le fasi finali dell'invasione dal Volo Bravo con i caccia stellari N-1. La Squadriglia DFS era di stanza a bordo per difendere il centro di controllo. Il Volo Bravo iniziò uno scontro ravvicinato con i caccia stellari droidi prima di attaccare direttamente la nave di controllo. La pilota Naboo Palmer venne catturata dai raggi traenti e coinvolta in uno scontro a fuoco nell'hangar, dove il suo caccia stellare fu distrutto e lei rimase uccisa. Un altro pilota distrusse una delle postazioni del raggio traente, mentre il tenente Gavyn Sykes distrusse gli altri tre, al fine di eliminare il pericolo per gli altri piloti. I piloti distrussero 14 stazioni riceventi della Nave Controllo, impedendo temporaneamente il lancio di ulteriori caccia stellari droidi. In quel momento apparve un pilota mercenario che abbattè un altro N-1. Il mercenario venne così inseguito all'interno della Vuutun Palaa dal pilota Rhys Dallows che distrusse le gru di assemblamento e le torrette sul soffitto. Nel frattempo il giovane Anakin Skywalker, pilotando un N-1 per uno scherzo del destino, viene colpito da un caccia stellare droide e mandato in testacoda; dopo averne riguadagnato il controllo volò nell'hangar destro della Palaa, anche se il suo caccia era surriscaldato. Il tenente Sykes seguì la scena che segnalò al capo volo, Ric Olié, il quale ordinò a Sykes di fornire copertura. Sykes attaccò il generatore dello scudo sul lato esterno della nave, distruggendolo. Come Dallows seguì il mercenario all'interno della nave, un altro generatore di scudi nel terzo hangar della nave riattivò gli scudi deflettori, intrappolando Dallows, il pilota mercenario e Skywalker e bloccando qualsiasi aiuto da parte della squadra del primo. Nonostante questo Dallows continuò a seguire il pilota mercenario. Skywalker, d'altra parte, sembrava impotente per non essere in grado di controllare il suo N-1 surriscaldato, mentre un nugolo di droidi da battaglia di sicurezza OOM si avvicinò al caccia di Skywalker ordinandogli di uscire. Quando i sistemi dell'N-1 di Skywalker finalmente si raffreddarono e riavviarono, iniziò a sparare contro ai droidi, per poi involontariamente lanciare due siluri protonici dritti dritti nel reattore principale, facendo partire una reazione a catena che iniziò a distruggere la nave. Spaventato da ciò che aveva appena fatto, Skywalker prontamente fuggì dalla nave ormai condanata attraverso il suo hangar principale. Nel frattempo, sulla plancia della nave, il controllore di volo How riferì della relativa perdita di energia al capitano Dofine, il quale ritenne impossibile che gli scudi deflettori potessero cedere, senza sapere che la disabilitazione temporanea degli scudi aveva fatto entrare due caccia stellari nell'hangar. Nello stesso istante Dallows riuscì ad uccidere il proprio avversario e a distruggere il generatore di scudi nel terzo hangar, disabilitando completamente gli scudi e aprendosi una via di fuga. Così come tutti i caccia stellari superstiti si allontanarono frettolosamente dalla nave, esultando per la vittoria, l'equipaggio della'' Palaa'', perplesso dal fatto che i nemici si fossero ritirati così presto, venne colto di sorpresa quando la reazione a catena distrusse la sfera di comando, uccidendo il capitano Dofine, Tey How e quanti altri erano presenti in plancia. Curiosità Comparse * Darth Plagueis (solo citazione) * Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (solo citazione) * Star Wars Episodio I Journal: Queen Amidala (solo citazione) * Star Wars: Obi-Wan (solo citazione) * Star Wars: Starfighter * Star Wars Episodio I La Minaccia Fantasma * Star Wars Episodio I: La Minaccia Fantasma[[Star Wars Episodio I: La Minaccia Fantasma (romanzo)| (romanzo)]] * Star Wars Episodio I: La Minaccia Fantasma 4 * Star Wars Episodio I: La Minaccia Fantasma[[Star Wars Episodio I: La Minaccia Fantasma (sceneggiatura fac-simile)| sceneggiatura fac-simile]] * Star Wars Episodio I: La Minaccia Fantasma PhotoComic * Angry Birds Star Wars II * Episodio I: La Minaccia Fantasma e mezzo (in un flashback (s)) * Star Wars Manga: The Phantom Menace 2 * Star Wars: Episode I: Battle for Naboo * "End Game" * Star Wars Episode I Journal: Anakin Skywalker * Jedi Quest: Path to Truth (solo citazione) * Star Wars: Republic: Honor and Duty (menzione indiretta) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars - "Plan of Dissent" (menzione indiretta) Fonti Categoria:Navi Controllo Droidi classe Lucrehulk Categoria:Astronavi della Federazione dei Mercanti